temptation of wolves
by devilcarrot
Summary: la jeune enlia va entrer en 5ème années à poudlard, le seule endroit sur terre où elle a la paix , mais cette paix va être troublé par 4 jeunes abrut..... garçon pardon rémus/OC
1. Chapter 1

ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEELUUUUUUIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLELUUU

**PROLOGUE :**

_ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEELUUUUUUIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, _

_AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLELUUU... _

-gromfffff sortit la jeune fille en balançant son réveil dans le mur.

Enlia décida d'enfin sortir la tête de sous ses draps avant d'être réveillée par d'autres personnes beaucoup plus bruyantes que son réveil...

-ONNNNN SE REVEILLLLLLLLLLLLE MON PETIT CŒUR cria une voix très mélodieuse.

Magnifique voix provenant de son adoré cousin, qui crié tout doucement dans son oreille, la fameuse Enlia attrapa alors son oreiller et le balança dans la figure de son cousin.

- ashbal,... ma fougère adorée... Je te LAISSE 3MIN POUR COURIR !!

Ces derniers mots sortis elle se leva précipitamment et poursuivit son cousin dans le couloir.

Ashbal était chanceux, il courrait vite par rapport à sa cousine, sinon il serait mort depuis bien des années, où depuis que Enlia possédait une libido et un mauvais caractère dut à l'adolescence.

Il réussit cependant à la calmer à force de « pardon », « pitié », « c'est tantine qui m'a demandé de faire ça » et de « pas devenir stérile ».

-c'est bon je te pardonne ta débilité soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il était monnaie courante dans la famille de voir Enlia faire ces gestes plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Elle se posa lourdement sur une chaise de la salle à manger, non sans grogner vers son cousin.

- salut susucre sa va ? Tu as aimé ?

Enlia regarda son autre cousin sans comprendre, il fallait le dire il était dure pour elle de réfléchir le matin surtout après avoir était réveillé par une imbécile de fougère se nommant ashbal.

Pourtant un éclair passa dans ces yeux.

- TOI c'est toi qui as osé me mettre cette sonnerie dit-elle brusquement.

Son sourire se fit aussi angélique que possible, (ce qui est très difficile) et répondit sur un ton innocent.

- moi, je n'oserais jamais te faire ça.

- Gabriel morgue tu es un ... Démon. Dit alors enlia en se levant.

Elle attrapa alors son arme fétiche, un énorme éventail et frappa Gabriel sur la tête (pour ceux qui voudrait une image regardait saiyuki).

-oh je suis sur que tu as adoré être réveillé par le son enivrant des chœurs de saint Antonio (complètement inventé), c'est une magnifique mélodie qui... il fut coupé dans sa tirade.

- tu as de la chance que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école sinon tu serais en train de te balader à cloche pied pendant toute la journée.

Son cousin prit un air faussement effrayé et ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-oh mon dieu ! Tu oserais faire ça à ton cher cousin adoré !

-laisse moi réfléchir... ouaiiii !!

Il prit alors une moue indignée ce qui fit rire enlia au plus haut point.

- je déteste les chœurs et tu le sais très bien dit-elle ne pointant un doigt accusateur.

Il leva les bras en signe de capitulation et s'assit à son tour pour manger.

La famille morgue comptait un bon nombre de cousins et ils habitaient tous ensembles dans la même maison.

Enlia n'avait pas de frère, mais une quinzaine de cousins et de cousines tous plus différents les un des autres.

Celle qui s'occupait d'eux était leur tante, une femme colérique, sadique, superbe, et complètement folle.

Elle avait eu un mari, mais celui-ci était mort mystérieusement quelques années plus tôt.

Maintenant avec ses 4 frères et ses 2 sœurs, elle « prenait » soin de ses neveux et nièce, n'ayant pas d'enfant.

Elle avait un amant, il s'appelait Jason et c'était une hache,... oui une hache et on peut qu'elle adorait s'en servir sur ces neveux, d'ailleurs...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Personne dans la salle a manger ne cilla et continua à vaquer à ces occupations, enlia reconnut au cri, son plus jeune cousin julien surnommé arbrophile (celui qui aimait les arbres) ou mangeur de salade.

-reviens ici julien je vais te couper les cheveux criait sa tante le poursuivant avec des cisailles.

Enlia soupira, elle aimerait déjà être a poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle y étudiait, elle rentrai dans sa cinquième années

Sa famille, elle l'adorée mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'on est 33 cousins et cousines, c'est dur : d'une d'avoir un moment pour soi et de deux d'avoir une intimité.

Son autre cousin et le plus mature de tous sortit la tête de la cuisine et cria

- BONJOUR TOUS LE MONDE!!

Il eut pour réponses des « salut », des « gromfffff », « t'es à poil devant tout le monde là » et des « crie pas si fort ».

-comme c'est merveilleux de voir une famille si unie dit alors en se posant

Il était le plus mature, alors imaginait les autres, ça ne volait pas très haut par ici, on pouvait même dire que sa descendait sous terre.

-Enlia, dis moi pourquoi est-ce que tu étrangle Léo ? (Le plus mature)

Enlia leva les yeux et remarqua ces deux mains posaient sur le cou de son cousin.

-heu... Oh ! Pardon je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais.

Mon oncle Charlie (lolllllllllllllll) leva les yeux aux ciel et Enlia retira ces mains du cou de son cher cousin.

-désolé mâchouilleur de chaussure.

- ce mot existe ? dit alors ma cousine jun.

Les vacances allaient être longue.

Je suis sur que vous êtes perdu avec tous les cousin unh !! C'est dur je vous comprends, mais bon je vous fais une liste comme ça vous serez moins perdu.

Alors pour commencer l'héroïne de mon histoire :

La fameuse Enlia.

Puis les 4 cousins dont j'ai parlé dans mon prologue :

Ashbal la fougère.

Gabriel.

Julien l'arbrophile ou mangeur de salade.

Et Léo le mâchouilleur de chaussures.

La seule cousine pour l'instant.

Jun.

Et bien sur :

La tante.

Son frère l'oncle Charlie.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 le cousin caché

**Chapitre 1 le cousin caché **

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que rémus attendait ses trois amis, sachant très bien qu'ils arriveraient en retard.

Il en profita pour regarder aux alentours, les gens se croisaient et se mêlaient entre eux, les élèves cherchaient leurs amis, d'autres les avaient trouvés et parlaient gaiement de leurs vacances.

Il soupira ne voyant toujours pas ni Sirius, ni James ni Peter dans la foule, puis il entendit un grand cri, il se retourna pour faire face à une grande meute de jeune hommes qui faisaient des signes à une jeune fille, la soi disante jeune fille qui se retourner pour en frapper un avec un éventail en papier.

L'envie de rire lui pris irrésistiblement, mais il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par une touffe noire qui se nommait James.

-SALUTT LULU SA VA ? Cria-t-il à deux centimètres de son visages

Rémus roula des yeux imperceptiblement et soupira

-en oubliant le faite que tu cris à 2 centimètres de mon visage tout en postillonnent je crois que oui sa va.

-oh mais c'est qu'il est grognon le petit lulu dit alors une voix derrière lui

Rémus le savais, jamais l'un sans l'autre, il se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, toujours aussi souriant et lumineux mettant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer.

-tu commence à pendre les tics de James dit rémus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-qu'est ce que tu veux être beau n'a pas de prix répondit siruis en faisant un sourire angélique.

Des filles passèrent en fixant Sirius et James, laissant une trace de bave derrière elle. Sirius leur répondit avec un sourire, et une des filles se prit un poteau, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale de la bande qui fut rejoint par Peter le dernier des maraudeurs.

- en faites lulu qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire ? demanda James en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

Depuis l'année dernière James était arrivé à sortir avec Lili et ils ne se décollaient plus.

- tu aurais dut voir pendant les vacances, il n'a pas arrêté de lui écrire chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de rémus.

James qui avaient entendu lui assena une tape derrière la tête provoquant le fou rire de rémus.

Ils se mirent en marche en oubliant la question de James.

Du coté d'enlia lorsqu'elle était arrivé a king's cross, elle n'était pas soulagé car cette années certain de ces cousins avaient décidés de l'accompagner de force jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾.

Ce fut alors avec horreur qu'elle arriva devant le train, flanquer de ces cousins qui l'entouraient, elle n'avait pas honte, mais c'est cousins était aussi bruyant que des mandragores.

-_et puis pourquoi ils s'étaient mis en formation de meute _pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

En plus de cela ils attiraient le regard de toutes les jeunes filles, il était vrai que ces cousins étaient très beau pour ne pas dire magnifique, c'était un trait typique des morgue en plus des yeux presque translucides.

Elle essaya de se faufiler dans la foule le plus vite possible pour échapper a ces cousins et retrouver ces amis, mais le bon petit dieu n'aimait enlia et lui faisais savoir.

-ENNNNNNNNNNLIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA OU EST-TUUUUUUUUUUU ??

Cria ashbal en se dévissant le cou, et en faisant de grand signe, mais les morgues avaient obtenus en même temps que leurs beautés, une certaine débilité surtout chez les hommes.

Enlia se retourna dégaina son éventail et le frappa s'en vergogne.

-aiiiiiiiheuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh sa fait mal dit il en se massant la tête.

-sa t'apprendra de crier comme un phoque dit elle, puis elle se tourna vers ces autres cousins et ajouta sa vaut aussi pour vous.

Elle partit alors a la recherche de ces amis, ces amis la trouvèrent très facilement vu que ashbal avait crié son nom, on pouvait facilement la repérer avec tous ces cousins.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle courut vers eux pour les prendre dans ces bras, il y'avait Catherine ou Katia une magnifique blonde polonaise dont l'intelligence pouvait rivaliser avec celle Lili , layla la petite puce rousse très ingénieuse pour les mauvaises blagues et les mensonges, Éric une grande armoire à glace aussi intelligent que Katia, ando le japonais qui savait dire des conneries sans réfléchir et défrayé la chronique avec sa perversité (qui toucher tous les sexes) et enfin Dante le sexy attrapeur de notre maison les poussoufles.

Elle se retourna prit dans ces bras ces cousins et prit sa valise pour la monter dans le train.

- alors ces vacances ? Entama Katia lorsque tout le monde était assis.

- bah à part le fait que je me suis fais réveiller par plus de 60 sonneries de réveil différente et que mes cousins ont été insupportable sa c'est bien passée et vous ? dit enlia en souriant.

Sa phrase provoqua le fou rire d'ando qui imaginer bien la scène, ils parlèrent de leurs vacances chacun, enlia avait appris que les ours c'étaient dangereux, lorsque layla racontait son histoire.

-si, si je vous promets ils sont super dangereux rajouta-t-elle devant notre fou rire générale.

- layla tout le monde sait que les ours sont dangereux, mais pourquoi diable as-tu penser le contraire ? demanda Éric en soupirant.

- bah depuis toute petite je regarde bisounours et je pensais que enfin voilà quoi répondit layla.

Un nouveau fou rire éclata dans nos bouche layla était le fille la plus farfelue de tout l'univers.

Le train partit alors, ando et Éric, discutaient du mode de reproduction des limaces de Sibérie tandis que Katia, layla et moi, mettaient en place un agenda de révisions pour les BUSES.

- ... On pourrait donc faire d'abord les cours les plus simple, mais d'abord il faut voir nos emploies du temps débita Katia en quelques secondes provoquant l'arrêt immédiat du cerveau de layla.

-Katia calme toi tu vas finir par la faire imploser dit alors enlia en montrant du doigt layla

Layla assena un regard noir et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles ce qui provoqua son fou rire.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en éclat laissant entrer un jeune fille, complètement essoufflée, enlia l'a reconnut tout de suite.

- Nadia qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? demanda enlia surprise.

Nadia était une gryffondor, enlia et elle se connaissait depuis la 1ere année, elles c'étaient rencontrées dans le train.

-enlia j'ai fait une gaffe pardonne moi ! Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Enlia la regarda sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais la raison de sa venue pointa le bout de son nez.

- ah ! C'est donc elle la fameuse enlia, merci Nadia de m'avoir montrer le chemin dit une voix masculine.

Nadia rougis de confusion et de culpabilité et regarda enlia, un regard qui disais « bonne chance si tu survie on se rappelle ».

La fameuse voix montra son visage, enlia ne le connaissait pas, mais aux têtes de ces amis, ils semblait connu. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas tous seul, 3 autres garçons le suivaient de prés, elle fixa alors le garçon sans ouvrir la bouche.

-oui qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle avec indifférence.

Le garçon écarquilla des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, enlia fronça des sourcils et se demandait bien pourquoi il réagissait comme.

- désolée il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça dit le garçon à coté de lui en riant.

- mais vous êtes qui a la fin ? dit-elle en perdant patience.

- tu nous connais pas ? Finis par dire le traumatiser.

- non je ne vous connais pas...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Katia lui murmura.

- c'est les maraudeurs, ils son très connut dans l'école.

Enlia scruta les garçons, le plus grand avait des cheveux un peu long et noir avec des yeux bleus on pouvait dire qu'il était beau, mais enlia était trop habité a ce genre de garçon dans sa famille, le deuxième brun était aussi grand et lui c'est cheveux partait dans tous les sens il avait des yeux chocolat et un grand sourire le plus petit n'était ni beau ni laid juste ordinaire et le dernier était blond cendré et de magnifique yeux dorés ,elle n'en avait jamais vu de si beau et pourtant elle en avait l'habitude chaque morgue avait des yeux extraordinaires, elle ne dérogeait pas à la règles.

Elle fixait depuis quelques seconde le groupe en faite, elle avait du mal a arrêté de regardé l'homme aux yeux doré, elle était très difficile niveau goût (faut dire que quand on habite avec une quinzaine de beau gosse) mais elle ne s'était jamais fixé sur la beauté des gens elle se reprit et demanda.

- comment vous vous appelez ?

-heu tu ne nous connaît vraiment pas ? dit le plus petit.

Enlia devint froide et le regarda avec colère, s'avait-il réfléchir.

-non je ne vous connaît pas et sa te dérange petit dit aussi avec froideur.

- moi c'est Sirius dit alors yeux bleus et le garçon à lunette c'est James, le mec qui tu regardes si froidement c'est Peter et le dernier c'est rémus.

-nous sommes les maraudeurs ajouta James en souriant.

Enlia leva un sourcil puis l'autre et en continuant à les regarder elle finit par rétorquer.

- et qu'est-ce que sa peut me faire ?

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais Katia et layla vinrent à leurs secours.

- faut pas faire attention, elle n'a pas fait attention par habitude dit Katia.

Les maraudeurs furent encore plus perdus, et la regarder comme si elle venait de dire que chourave portait des jars tels.

- en faites enlia ignore les gens qui font beaucoup de bruit, une habitude dut à sa famille ajouta layla pour venir en aide à Katia.

Enlia ouvrit les yeux comme des montgolfières et parut comprendre, elle se tourna vers Katia.

- ah ! C'est eux les grandes bouches dit –elle en comprenant et elle se retourna vers les maraudeurs désolé mais en faites, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Sirius fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'enlia, elle le fixa s'en comprendre sa démarche et Sirius la pris dans ces bras.

- COUZINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEUHHHHH dit il avec une voix forte.

Enlia ne bougea pas et pali à en faire baver un fantôme, son visage de la surprise à l'horreur

- que...quoi !! Articula-t-elle difficilement en le fixant.

- Nadia m'a un peu parler de toi et m'avait dit que je ressemblait beaucoup à tes cousins, lors j'ai fait des recherche et j'ai découvert qu'on ne sommes cousins par alliance du 3ème degrés par un cousins lointain blahblah...

Enlia avait décroché dés le mot cousin, pourquoi dieu la haïssait elle, c'est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas à l'église et qu'elle détesté dieu mais c'était pas une raison pour lui faire ça.

-... Enfin voilà j'aimerais rencontré ma nouvelle famille heu tu m'écoute lâcha-t-il ayant finis sa tirade.

Enlia fixa ando.

-ando résumé s'il te plait dit-elle sans un regard vers Sirius.

-bah en gros vous êtes des cousins éloignés, et comme Sirius est presque banni de sa famille, dut à des causes internes comme externes, il voudrait rencontrer ta famille débita ando sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

-merci, bon en gros tu voudrais connaître ma famille ? Questionna enlia.

-oui ma cousine d'amour dit Sirius en essayant de prendre sa cousine pour des bisous.

La réponse fut plus rapide, elle attrapa son éventail que rémus reconnu tout de suite et frappa Sirius sur la tête.

-mais sa va pas la tête pourquoi t'as fait ça dit Sirius interloqué.

- 1ère explication si tu fais partit de la famille je te présente, mon éventail, je m'en sert beaucoup pour mes cousins, va falloir t'habituer et 2ème explication ne m'appelle plus cousine d'amour alors qu'on ne se connaît pas.

Sirius fit la moue et s'assit en boudant, sur un siège suivit de James mort de rire de Peter ayant peur et de rémus souriant.

- c'est donc toi enlia, on entend tes cousins de très loin dit alors rémus.

En plus de magnifiques yeux, rémus avait une voix douce et chaleureuse, le genre de voix qu'on voudrait entendre tout le temps.

A la remarque enlia rosit faiblement se qui n'échappas à rémus.

- tu as vus mes cousins, comment ils sont ? demanda précipitamment Sirius.

-je croyais que tu boudais dit alors James en souriant.

Sirius lui tira la langue et se calla dans son siège, enlia finit par rire, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elles.

- tu es vraiment un morgue toi.

L'auteur sadique apparaît et disparaît et se casse la gueule dans le brouillard

Voici finis mon 1er chapitre, je suis devenue expert en coup d'éventail, et en mise de placard des personnages (rire sadique étouffant)

Koff koff pardon donc vous vous demandez si Sirius va mourir après 3 jours de collage d'enlia ( sa serait une possibilité mais la fic finirait très vite alors) où rémus finira-t-il violier par un troupe de furie en mousse au chocolat eh bien lisez la suite (rire sadique pré enregistrait).

reviewss


	3. Chapter 3

**Missterre :****merci de me l'avoir dit, c'est la 1****ère**** fois que je suis fanfiction donc voici la suite **

**Soyout.e**** :**** merci voici la suite **

**tipex**** :****oui le début mais la suite est pire avec des ninjas, des tortues tétraplégiques et une chèvre !!**

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, qu'enlia était rentrait à poudlard, deux semaines que Sirius et sa bande ne la lâcher plus, elle avait usé 4 éventails et était au bord de l'implosion.

Sirius lui ne se rendait pas compte, il ne voulait que la protéger, ce qui était assez stupide puisque enlia était connue pour son mauvais caractère, ses vannes et ses sorts impitoyable.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à poussoufle ? Chuchota Sirius essayant de se débattre avec ces tentacules.

Enlia était de mauvaise humeur ce jour là et Sirius l'attendait prés de la grande salle, il n'avait pas dit un mot, qu'elle lui avait lancer un sort et était partit sans un regard.

- je pense qu'elle déteste le fait que tu la colle dit rémus en lançant un contre sort.

Depuis qu'enlia avait accepter le faite que Sirius était son cousin, il avait bien fait comprendre à tout poudlard qu'elle était sous protection.

Pendant ce temps enlia rejoignait sa table en grognant, ses amis l'y attendait en rigolant.

- joli sort sortit Dan avant même qu'elle puisse s'asseoir j'aimerais beaucoup savoir où tu les apprends rajouta-t-il en souriant.

- quel sort de quoi tu parles ? demanda enlia apparemment surprise.

Eric pointa du doigt la table des gryffondor et enlia se rendit compte que Sirius avait des tentacules, elle se leva et alla le voir.

- qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle .

Sirius parut surpris et ouvrit la bouche .

-c'est toi méchante répliqua-t-il en la pointant du doigt .

Enlia se frotta la tête en essayant de se rappeler et ajouta.

-t'es sur ? dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils .

- c'est devenu un automatisme ma parole dit James mort de rire.

- je suis désolé Sirius mais je suis jamais réveiller le matin s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle prit une moue de chiot battu et le regarda, qui ne pouvait pas fondre devant ça (auteur : elle est diabolique enlia : même pas vrai) mais enlia pensait au fond d'elle-même héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé sa marche a tous les coups cette moue, et Sirius s'avoua vaincu .

- oh c'est bon je te pardonne dit il précipitamment .

Enlia lui fit un gros bécot sur la joue et lui murmura a l'oreille.

- tu t'es fait avoir .

Elle partit en rigolant, sous le regard noir de Sirius, elle s'assit et commença son petit déj avec la pêche .

- on commence avec deux heures d'histoire de la magie dit ando.

En revoir pêche du matin, bonjour suicide collectif, elle ne répondit pas et grogna à l'encontre d'ando, qui ne put répliquer lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent vers eux, enlia se reçu plusieurs paquet sur la tête.

- ton oiseau t'en veut toujours pour la dernière fois dit layla.

- saleté de piaf il ne perd rien pour attendre dit enlia de plus en plus grognon.

-c'est sur qui tu lui avait pas attacher les ailes lancer de la tour d'astro il serait plus sympathique répliqua Dan en rigolant .

-oh j'avais 12ans et je voulais savoir si il était résistant lança-t-elle en grognant.

Pendant ce temps du coté de la table des gryffondor, Sirius discutait avec rémus de la mousse au chocolat .

- mais c'est super bon la mousse au chocolat je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aime...

Sirius fut couper dans sa phrase par un grand cri perçant, enlia venait de recevoir une beuglante de sa tante .

-... PAS UNE NOUVELLE BOUCHE A NOURRIR TU VEUX ENCORE PLUS DE DEGATS,... JASON VA S'EN OCCUPER DE TOUTE FACON,... COMMENT ON ARRETE CE TRUUUUUUUUUCCC ASHBALLLLLLLLLLLLLL cria la beuglante.

Enlia ne cilla pas et se mit à rire comme une baleine, le fou rire devint général, elle se retourna vers Sirius et ajouta.

- je te présente notre tante .

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiétait mais en voyant le sourire d'enlia, il préféra rire.

- elle ne sait toujours pas utiliser une beuglante à ce que je vois dit alors Katia toujours en riant .

-non de toute façon, la beuglante ne servait à rien, elle ne fais ça juste pour faire peur à Sirius rajouta enlia en souriant .

- quel femme, je me rappelle la 1ère fois que je l'ai vu dit Éric .

-oui tes cheveux ont finis par repousser dit layla morte de rire.

Enlia souriait et ouvrit le contenu de l'enveloppe, elle contenait des photos, elle examina une par une et pâlit en les regardant .

-enlia ça ne va pas ? dit Katia en se penchant pour voir les photos.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder qu'enlia les rangea et se leva.

-on a cour bientôt il faudrait y allait dit elle précipitamment.

Ces amis se regardèrent et ne bougèrent pas, ils regardait enlia s'en aller avec ces photos, Sirius en profita pour s'approcher de la table.

-qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il.

- on en sait rien depuis qu'elle a vu les phot... ando ne put continuer et se prit des coups de pieds de la part de Katia et d'Éric qui le fusillaient du regards.

Le cour d'histoire de la magie se déroulait pour le grand malheur d'enlia avec les gryffondor .

Sirius s'approchait discrètement d'enlia mais fit prit de cour par rémus qui lui cria.

-Sirius t'a oublié ton livre.

Enlia se retourna vers Sirius, il s'attendait à se recevoir un coup mais au lieu de cela elle parti le plus loin de lui .

-enlia attends cria-t-il en la suivant .

Elle soupira et se retourna.

- qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius dit-elle passablement énerver.

-on m'a dit que t'avais des photos et j'aimerais...

- il en ait hors de question que je te l'ai passe Sirius black dit-elle brusquement.

Puis elle entra dans la classe et s'assit vers le milieu, mais les maraudeurs mirent à coté d'elle, elle soupira et les ignora.

- pourquoi tu veux pas les montrer demanda James t'as honte ?

Elle se retourna et lui fit le regard le plus glacial, elle avait l'air de se retenir de répondre méchamment, James se fit tout petit, tandis que les autres la regardaient surpris de ses réactions.

-JE N'AI PAS HONTE DE MA FAMILLE ? CE N'EST PAS A TOI DE LES JUGER ALORS QUE... elle s'arrêta, son visage se mua de la colère, a la surprise, elle pâlit et son visage finit par prendre une expression de tristesse n'ajoutant aucun mot elle se retourna.

L'heure ne passait pas vite et enlia savait qu'elle c'était emporté trop vite, personne ne savait vraiment la vérité sur sa famille et c'était un sujet délicat pour elle.

Même ces amis n'osaient en discuter avec elle, c'est dans un tension palpable que le cour se passa, heureusement pour enlia son dernier cour de la matinée, botanique se passait avec les serdaigles. Elle fut soulagée de voir partir les maraudeurs de leurs cotés, Katia se mit à sa hauteur et la fixa.

-tu sais c'est très malpolie ce que tu fais imagine que je t'embrasse murmura enlia pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

- tu n'oserais pas balbutia Katia rouge pivoine .

Enlia se mit à rire et prit dans ces bras la pauvre Katia, ce qui mit fin à sa terrible humeur, c'est dans la joie qu'elle rentra dans la serre, une joie qui s'acheva aussitôt dès la vue d'une personne.

- salut enlia tu as passée de bonne vacance dit un voix très masculine.

- je l'avais oublier celui la murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Enlia fit une grosse grimace a ces amis, qui rigolaient dans leurs barbes inexistants depuis 2 ans enlia se faisait presque harceler par un serdaigle, cette année, elle ne dérogeait pas, elle serait collée pendant les cours de botanique.

-salut Arthur soupira enlia en passant à coté de lui .

Arthur la rattrapa très vite et se mit à parler de ces vacances, enlia ne l'écoutait pas, en faites comment écouter un garçon qui parler autant qu'une vieille c'était humainement impossible .

Elle lança un regard noir à ces amis qui l'avait laissé toute seule avec lui elle fut donc obliger de se mettre à la même table que lui et d'un autre serdaigle, qu'elle n'appréciait pas non plus.

- mais dieu me hait, je t'ai fait quoi unh ? pensa-t-elle.

Arthur parlait, parlait et parlait alors c'était dur de suivre le cour, une idée immergea dans la tête d'enlia et le se tourna vers Arthur un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

-Arthur mon cœur dit elle d'une voix suave.

Arthur s'arrêta de parler et regarda enlia avec un air séducteur.

-oui enlia tenta-t-il avec un voix sexy.

- tu pourrais prendre un bonbon parce que là je suis au bord de l'asphyxie dit elle en continuant son sourire et en plus je m'en tape l'oreille avec une babouche de tout ce que tu racontes alors ferme la.

Arthur laissa sa bouche ouverte, les gens qui avaient écouter la conversation, retenaient à grande peine leurs rires.

Enlia satisfaite reprit la prise de note de chourave, puis l'heure de la délivrance sonna, avant même que quelqu'un puisse bouger enlia était déjà partit.

Elle était la seule de la classe à n'avoir pas cour, n'ayant pris aucune option, (la flemme), donc c'est avec bonheur qu'elle se dirigea vers le lac pour se poser .

Mais une main agrippa son poignet, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'ami d'Arthur, Jacob pour un serdaigle il était très musclé et n'aimait pas enlia .

-qu'est ce tu me veut ? Grommela enlia .

- tu te prends pour qui toi comment oses-tu parler ainsi à un serdaigle, toi la poussoufle proféra-t-il avec arrogance.

Elle se rappelait maintenant pourquoi elle détestait ce type, elle le regarda alors avec dédain sachant très bien la réaction de Jacob.

Celui essaya de lui assenait un coup de poing de le visage, mais enlia était rapide et avait beaucoup de réflexe, elle se courba en avant, se dégagea de sa poigne et lui cogna avec la plane de sa main le ventre, il se retrouva par terre avec le souffle coupé .

Les maraudeurs avaient assistés à la scène, et restèrent pétrifié lorsque enlia frappa Jacob .

- que crois-tu ? Que frapper les gens réglera le problème ? Si tu veux te battre je te ferais mordre la poussière et je te promet je ne retiendrais pas mes coups dit elle froidement.

Elle se retourna, laissant le temps à Jacob de pointait sa baguette sur elle.

-Expelliarmus!

Elle se retourna pour faire face rémus qui tenait la baguette de Jacob dans la main.

-tu devrais faire attention tu sais les baguettes sa existe dit rémus en souriant .

Enlia le fixa pendant un cour instant complètement choqué, puis elle se reprit pour ne pas passer pour une débile mentale.

- merci, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que mon tir dans le dos dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Jacob.

- tu devrais plus attention cousine, dit Sirius mais tu te défends bien .

- oui poulpy mais tu verras quand tu seras à la maison les batailles éclatent 3 fois par jour et tu n'utilise pas ta baguette.

James se roula par terre au surnom de Sirius, enlia lui sourit tendrement et rit aussi.

- ah oui je pourrais venir chez toi ? dit Sirius surpris.

- bah oui, nos cousins vous vouloir te connaître et en plus tu fais partit de la famille, mai je vais t'en parler avant pour ne pas qu'il y est d'accident dit-elle en souriant .

Elle s'approcha de rémus elle lui offrit un baiser sur la joue et un merci, rémus resta immobile et son teint passa au blanc jusqu'au rouge enlia fronça des sourcils .

- sa va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il bafouilla des mots intelligibles et partit sans se retourner.

- bah qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda enlia sans comprendre la réaction de rémus

- il a pas l'habitude répondit James encore en train de rire .

Enlia ne comprit pas, mais son esprit était ailleurs, comment annoncer à Sirius, l'état de sa famille.

Elle avança vers la bibliothèque, pour être tranquille (mme pince était la femme la plus sévère de l'univers après ma tante).

Elle parcoura les tables vers un endroit le plus sombre de la bibliothèque, pour le plus tranquille possible, mais la place n'était pas déserte, elle reconnut monsieur prunelles dorées, elle émit un petit bruit pour attirer son attention.

- salut je peux ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Depuis quand enlia, était timide avec les autres, c'était bizarre, plus que bizarre.

- heu enlia tenta rémus .

Elle sortit de ces interrogations et le fixa sans le comprendre,

-unh ? fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna.

Elle se frappa mentalement et s'assit sans un autre regard, attrapa son livre de défense contre les forces du mal et se concentra .

Rémus leva un sourcils, enlia était dure à comprendre, ses traits de caractères, et sa façon de se comporter avec les autres.

-désolé pour toute a l'heure dit alors rémus sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

Enlia leva la tête et le regarda sans comprendre.

-de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle .

- bah d'être partit précipitamment comme ça dit il précipitamment.

Enlia le regarda puit se mit à rire, comme une folle, elle dut se mordre le poings pour ce calmer.

- pourquoi tu ris ? Chuchota rémus .

- non pour rien bafouilla-t-elle en s'étouffant.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva et rémus et enlia se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, en pleine discussions sur les sorts d'immobilisation, mais il durent se quitter pour aller à leurs tables respective , elle eut un petit pincement au cœur s'en savoir pourquoi.

Elle s'assit prés de ces amis et leurs racontèrent la confrontation.

- le sombre crétin, comment ose-t-il dire ça alors qu'il est à serdaigle vociféra Dan en plantant son couteau dans une pauvre patate .

- mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait cette patate ? demanda layla outrée.

- c'est parce qu'elle ressemble étrangement a la face de Jacob dit enlia.

- oui alors sa veut que là dan enfonce son couteau dans le c... ando fut coupé

- ANDO dit Katia presque outrée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et enlia commença à remplir son assiette le repas se passait calmement lorsqu'un cri éclata dans la salle.

Ils se retournèrent vers la source du cri, rémus était attaqué par plusieurs jeunes filles avec de la mousse au chocolat.

Enlia éprouva alors un sentiment violent, au creux de sa poitrine dans la tête un loup grognait en colère.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

**Missterre** : merci, pour les fautes je ne sait pas où je dois aller.

**Ayame-san86** : ouai la tante est l'un de mes personnages favoris ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien apparaître dans le chapitre 5 lol , et bien sur il y aura crêpage de chignon entres filles enfin plutôt enlia défonçant tout ce qui bouge.

**caro (as) : ** et oui la jalousie fait beaucoup de chose.

Chapitre 3 :

Enlia s'était empêtrée dans ses couettes ne voulant pas sortir, tant qu'elle n'avait pas finit sa nuit, mais ce n'était pas du goût de ces amies.

- enlia lève toi ! Tonna Katia passablement énervée.

-non ! Grogna enlia la tête dans sa couette.

Katia, implora layla du regard, layla soupira, et attrapa sa baguette, elle savait qu'enlia avait peur d'une seule chose, elle glissa alors un objet dans le lit d'enlia.

- KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH enlève moi ça cria enlia en sortant du lit, et en courant partout.

Katia aperçut alors un adorable lapin, sortir du lit d'enlia.

- comme il est trop choupi dit-elle en le prenant dans ces bras.

- lâche ce monstre Katia dit enlia cachait derrière layla morte de rire.

- tu as peur de cette chose ? demanda Katia surprise.

- et comment regarde le faire le mignon avec ses oreilles, mais en faite il se prépare à te mordre avec ses petites dents acérées, et son regard machiavélique, il est dangereux débita enlia toujours cachait derrière layla.

Il eut alors un grand silence suivit d'un fou rire générale, enlia devint rouge de rage et balança un oreiller à la tête de layla et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

-maudite sois-tu layla et toi aussi lapin de malheur grommela enlia tout en se préparant.

C'est avec la mauvaise humeur d'enlia et le fou rire continue des files qu'elles descendirent dans la salle commune, laissant le reste des gens perplexe.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se risqua Éric en voyant les yeux de killer d'enlia.

Il n'eut pour réponse que le redoublement des fous rires des filles, il sourcilla et se tourna vers dan et ando qu'ils lui répondirent par un haussement d'épaule, dan s'approcha alors d'enlia et lui donna un petite tape sur la tête (il est beaucoup plus grand qu'elle).

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il y'a demi portion ? Pas réveillé ? Plaisanta-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

La réponse fut vive et concise,

-mais t'es folle, lâche mon bras cria dan en se secouant dans tous les sens.

-je rêve ou enlia est en train de mordre dan comme un chien dit Éric.

Dan se débattait pour libérer son bras mais enlia le tenait fermement dans sa bouche.

-quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse DE M'AIDER cria dan toujours en plein combat contre les dents destructrices d'une enlia en colère.

Ando se leva et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'enlia qui lâcha prise et se tourna vers lui les yeux presque sortant des orbites.

Après cette épisode mouvementé, toute la bande descendit vers la grande salle, ils furent rejoins par les gryffondor qui rigolait à gorge déployée, Sirius s'approcha de sa cousine, mais il fut intercepté par Éric et dan.

-il vaudrait mieux que tu évites d'énerver enlia, elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur, pour l'instant dit Éric

-oui elle mord le matin rajouta dan en lui montrant sa blessure de guerre

Sirius fut prit d'un fou rire, mais il fut interrompu par un grognement sauvage, les 3 garçons se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, ils avait avancé assez vite et avait doubler enlia qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, elle leva son poing, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda lupin en les rejoignant.

Enlia détourna la tête et partit plus vite que la normal, Katia et layla se regardèrent interrogatif.

- qu'est ce... rémus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'un Sirius enlaça.

- oh mon copain tu viens de me sauver la vie dit-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort.

James vint à la rescousse d'un rémus étouffé, et ils continuèrent leur bout de chemin vers la grande salle.

Enlia et ses amis étaient assis et mangeaient en silence, une tension palpable juste au dessus d'eux.

- là franchement tu fais peur enlia qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Éric.

-rien tout vas bien dit-elle sans en être convaincu.

Elle se leva, et partit sans un autre mot, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses amis.

- mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Éric.

-elle est bizarre c'est temps si, vous trouvaient pas ? Rajouta Katia.

Tout le monde acquiesça, ando paraissait dans la lune, il fronça des sourcils et se leva à son tour.

-je reviens dit-il sans se retourner.

Pendant ce temps enlia essayait de se calmer, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle devenait, ni même ce qu'elle ressentait depuis ce fameux jour dans la grand salle.

Son cœur palpitait à sa vue et elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

- je déteste ressentir ça se dit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas retombait dedans pas depuis... Et pourquoi rémus ? elle se donna ne claque mental et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

- enlia ? Ça va ? demanda un rémus perplexe.

- dieu me hait c'est pas vrai pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne disais toujours rien, enlia n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, ces yeux dorés qui la fascinait, elle reprit ces esprits et finis par répliquer.

- oui sa va je vais en cours.

Elle reprit sa route en lui tournant le dos, mais dieu ne voulait pas lui laissais une minute de répit.

-heu enlia on a métamorphose et c'est de l'autre coté hésita rémus.

Elle se stoppa, elle avait oublié le fait que les gryffondor et les poussoufle avaient méta ensemble.

-dieu me hait pensa-t-elle tout fort.

-si je te déranges je peux m'en aller dit rémus embarrassé.

Elle le regardai pendant quelque seconde qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, non il est moche avec ses petit yeux mutins et rahhhhhh.

- non je parlais à moi-même dit-elle en souriant.

Le chemin se passa en silence, enlia combattait l'envie de fuir et l'envie de le dévorer des yeux.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination, mais personne n'était là, enlia soupira discrètement et se posa sur une table.

- je me demande pourquoi ando m'a envoyé à ta recherche dit rémus en se posant à la table d'à coté.

-QUOI ? De quoi tu parles rémus ? Balbutia enlia ?

- bah ando m'a demandé de te retrouver.

Le traite a son sang, elle fixait le sol rouge de honte de c'être fait avoir.

-je vais le tuer ce soir se dit-elle.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours, les élèves rentraient petit à petit, enlia vit alors ces amis la rejoindre mais une seule personne retenait son attention ANDO.

Elle lança toute sa colère dans un seul regard qu'ando ignora avec classe.

- tu ne sens pas comme une aura meurtrière par ici sortit Éric en reniflant l'air.

- oui la force se trouble rajouta dan.

-unh ?? Dit bêtement layla.

- laisse tomber connerie male dit Katia en roulant des yeux.

Ils ne purent pas dire autre chose car le professeur Mcgonagall était arrivé et personne n'osait parler dans ces cours, c'est donc dans le silence que le cours commença, ando c'était assis à coté d'enlia qui le regarder méchamment, il écrivit sur un bout de papier.

_-Alors la libido en ébullition à cause de rémus. _

Elle le scruta les yeux noirs d'ando, une envie de lui arracher les C lui prit.

_-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Franchement tu sais très bien que... Enfin voila tu comprends._

_-Oui je sais mais c'est du passée il faut que tu avance et avec rémus._

_-Mais t'es chiant avec rémus, on se connaît à peine et puis je n'ai pas envie._

_-Ouai c'est ça je te crois et pourquoi tu lui souris a chaque fois que tu le vois. _

_-QUOI mais ça va pas, et puis je ne contrôle pas mon visage. _

_-Tu veux dire tes hormones._

_-Toi tu n'auras plus d'hormones quand j'en aurais finis avec toi. _

Il lui sourit et fit disparaître le parchemin, elle soupira et remis son attention sur le cours, malgré son envie de le tuer, elle n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à ando c'était génétique.

- saletés de chromosomes dit-elle à voix haute.

Toute la bande se retourna vers elle, elle leva la tête et ria de sa bêtise.

-non rien laissez tomber.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers Le pire cour de tout poudlard, le seul cours avec les potions, qu'on avait pas envie d'y aller, c'était la défense contre les force du mal. Le prof monsieur Hugo était le paranoïaque de base, il se méfiait de ses élèves car ils pouvaient êtres des monstres sanguinaires, d'ailleurs il s'était un jour attaquer à enlia.

_**Flash back **_

Enlia avait encore cassée une de ces plumes, elle ne mesurait pas sa force c'est en soupira qu'elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

- que faite-vous ? dit le professeur dans une voix aigue.

- bin je cherche ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que le prof avait crié un sort qu'elle évita de justesse en se cachant derrière la table.

- j'en était sur tu est un démon caché dans le corps de cette jeune fille, ah, ah je t'ai démasqué dit-il tout fière.

Enlia était en 3ème année et elle fixait le nouveau professeur avec dédain

- complètement tcharbé ce prof pensa-t-elle en évitant un autre sort

- tu essaye de manipuler mon esprit c'est ça unh ? Mais tu ne pourras pas je me suis entraîné pendant 4 ans dans une grotte dans l'Himalaya ahahahahahahahahahah balbutia le profs complètement fou.

Heureusement une élève était partit chercher le professeur Mcgonagall pour sauver la pauvre enlia du professeur.

_**Fin du flash back **_

Enlia retint un fou rire en repensant à cette scène, il s'était attaqué à tout le monde dans la bande, layla était une plante carnivore déguisée en élève, Éric un ours carnivore déguisé en élève, dan un blaireau carnivore déguisé en élève, Katia une vélane carnivore déguisée en élève et ando un kappa pervers carnivore déguisé en élève.

- qui sera ça nouvelle victime aujourd'hui ? demanda Éric.

- je penche pour siruis où rémus c'est les seules qui n'ont pas attaqués dans notre classe dit Katia.

Enlia se mit à rire, en pensant au pauvre siruis en train de se faire étrangler, et puis il devait prendre l'habitude, ça aller être comme ça à la maison.

-j'aimerais bien siruis dit enlia en souriant.

-moi je penche pour rémus dit ando en faisant un clin d'œil à enlia.

Elle grogna, mais une image se fixa dans sa tête du pauvre rémus étranglé par Hugo, elle ne laisserait pas faire ça, elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever de cette idée.

Ils rentrèrent dans la classe, en évitant de regarder le profs sinon il risquerait de croire qu'on veut le manipuler, et s'installèrent à leur place les gryffondor étaient arrivés.

- bien commençons, le cours aujourd'hui nous allons parler des loups-garous.

Enlia fixa le profs, il paraissait complètement changé, plus calme , moins fou et paranoïaque.

- le profs a l'air bien aujourd'hui souffla James vers enlia.

- oui c'est pas normal, rajouta siruis.

Enlia sourit et écouta le cours, mais son sourire s'arrêta lorsque le profs se mit à parler.

- les loups-garous sont des bêtes féroces, très dangereuses, je pense que il faudrait les tuer pour plus de sécurité.

Enlia serra les poings, elle fut prête à se lever pour balancer un poing bien placer dans le ventre du prof pour qu'il se taise, mais elle fut devancer par ando.

- monsieur je pense que vous avez tort, les loups-garous sont dangereux que pendant les pleines lune et 1 fois par mois, alors que certaine personne étrangle des élèves tous les jours et il n'a pas besoin de pleine lune.

Le sou entendu était peu subtil, et le prof devint rouge de colère, prêt à étrangler le kappa pervers, mais il se reprit.

-monsieur tahuri, être insolent envers ces professeurs mérite une punition vous aurait donc une détention et j'enlève 20 point à poussoufle.

Ando se tourna ver enlia et lui sourit, elle lui murmura un bravo.

- mlle morgue, vous voulez le suivre ? demanda le prof.

- oui ça me plairait bien, j'aimerais rediscuter le fait qu'on devrait enfermé les étrangleurs pour plus de sécurité, bien sur dit elle en souriant.

Il eut des rire étouffés dans la classe, enlia se tourna alors ver rémus, comme un automatisme, lui la regardait entre surprise et amusement, elle lui sourit et repris ces gribouillages incertains devant un profs en colère.

- bien qui veut suivre mlle morgue et monsieur tahuri ? demanda le prof .

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent, toute la bande de poussoufle, les maraudeurs et Lili Evans, une blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un jeune garçon de poussoufle.

- bien vous viendraient tous me voir à la fin du cour pour discuter de votre détention dit le profs en essayant de cacher au plus ça colère .

Le cour continua, le prof était essayé de faire enragé les élèves, mais aucun ne cilla pendant tout le cours, la sonnerie retentit, et les 10 élèves voulant une détention se levèrent et allèrent du même pas vers le bureau d'Hugo, il ne leva pas la tête de ses parchemins.

-vous serez en retenue pendant la semaine tous les soirs de 9H à 11H, dit il en jubilant.

Mais personne ne fit aucun commentaire et ils sortirent tous en même temps.

- ah quel enfoiré ce prof, comment on peut oser dire autant de mal des loups-garous dit layla.

Enlia sourit tendrement à layla, et tous se séparèrent pour leurs cour respectifs, elle se retrouva seul à seul avec siruis, c'était le moment de parler avec lui de sa famille mais ils devaient faire ça dans un endroit loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-siruis tu connais un endroit pour parler secrètement demanda-t-elle.

-oui pourquoi ? demanda siruis surpris.

-c'est par rapport à la famille .

Sirius sourit et l'attrapa pour l'emmener quelque part.

Je suis désolé que se soit aussi long mais j'ai eu un problème technique qu'on appelle punition grrrrgrrgrg.


End file.
